


reminders

by Anonymous



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 14
Collections: A series of familiar letters, Anonymous





	reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhetoricalrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricalrogue/gifts).



Small joys in life. Little reminders of all that is good. All that is right. All that is beautiful in this world.

Books. Leather-bound spines. Supple and beautifully oiled. Creased with well-worn love having opened and shut countless times. Crisp linen-wove paper. Pages wrinkled by fingers hastily turning them to discover the adventure that awaits. Rows upon rows of books sitting upon shelves. Laid upon tables. Stacked upon the floor. A room - a life - littered in stories. The best of which is you.

Tea. Pleasant and inviting. Smooth ceramic beneath fingertips. Intricate patterns traced. Spicy and sweet. Steam reaching up in tiny tendrils to entice the palate. Warmth conducted into hands tenderly cradling the delicate teacup lifted to parted lips. Soft breath flowing over the surface before a sip. A feeling - a life - sweetly and slowly savored. The best of which is you.

Rain. Persistent and melodious. The sound clicking against the window panes. Droplets racing downward on seemingly random paths known only to them. The plop of those droplets, having gathered force, drum against the flowers planted below. Fresh earth, petrichor, permeating the air outside and in. A scent - a life - composed of music. The best of which is you.

Books, tea, and rain. What more could I ask? Reminders of what makes life worth living. Almost perfect reminders. But the perfect - the best- of which is you.


End file.
